


Love confessions

by karlo1469



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlo1469/pseuds/karlo1469
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love confessions

“Dean.”

Cas was stood in the doorway to Dean’s room, looking at him with a sad tint in his eyes. He looked so oddly human, it was weird to see him nowadays. Especially since it was Dean’s fault that he was human, even though Castiel had told him over and over again that he didn’t mind. He liked his new life, hunting and living with the Winchesters, instead of all the responsibilities that came with being an Angel. He had a normal life and he didn’t mind it much.

“Dean,” Cas said again, and Dean realized he had been staring. He shook himself out of it and stood up from the bed, where he had been sitting, and walked over to Cas.

He smiled softly as Dean approached, and didn’t mention it when Dean stopped just a little closer to Cas than what was normal for two dudes. It had become customary for the two of them and Dean gave up on mentioning it, when he had finally realized that he actually liked the intimacy. 

The only real plus about Cas no longer having his Angelic power, was that Dean was no longer as conscious of his thoughts around him. So what if he wanted to kiss Cas sometimes or tell him how much he meant to him, Cas could no longer read Dean’s thoughts, and he wasn’t endangering his relationship with the best friend he had ever had.

“What is it?” Dean asked, after a long pause, and when Cas started fiddling with his fingers and seemed to hesitate, Dean lay a warm hand on his shoulder where it met his neck.

“Cas, you wanted to tell me something?”

“Yes, it’s, I… ah.” When Cas couldn’t seem to say it, and wouldn’t look in Dean’s eyes, Dean gently lifted his head and smiled slowly, which spread to a grin as Cas smiled back, clearly making up his mind.

“Dean, I love you,” he whispered.

Dean just stood for a moment, long enough to make Cas nervous, but then Dean blinked and his hand slid down until he was holding Cas’ hand.

“God, Cas, it’s… Yeah, okay.” Dean laughed out loud, startling Cas and then pulled Cas in until they were nose to nose.

“Yeah. I love you too.”

Cas’ smile was crushed as they pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly how I imagine Dean would tell Cas
> 
> Now please go check out my tumblr:
> 
> idkkarlo.tumblr.com


End file.
